justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
California Gurls
'"California Gurls"' by ''Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2. Dancer * A maroon strapped romper with orange straps * An orange clincher around the waist * She sports a pink strawberry motif on the left hip and a side ponytail, with a pink hairpiece. * Orange pumps, and a greenish-blue glove. Californiagurls coach 1@2x.png|Original Californiagurls coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a collection of 50's-style advertisements related to Californian culture. Pictures of the dancer are also seen. The dancer from Funkytown can also be seen at some points. During Snoop Dogg's part, a teddy bear in the background starts dancing. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Put your right hand on your left shoulder. California Gurls GM.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''California Gurls appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Birthday '''(Best of Katy) * Blurred Lines * Call Me Maybe * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Just Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD3) * Moves Like Jagger * Summer (Girl Power) Captions California Gurls appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Trivia *This was one of three songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance 3. Also on this game was E.T. and Teenage Dream, however those are only available on the Best Buy edition.. *Some words and lines are censored, them being "Sex," "Freak," "Buns," "A*s," and "Weenies." *The dancer is wearing a fifties-style bathing suit, even though the song was released in 2010. *In one of the backgrounds, the dancer from Funkytown. * There's an avatar for the dancer on Just Dance 2014. If playing as Happy on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 (PS Move Version), it will be the default icon. * The raccoon in the background is the same raccoon from "Pop Star", which is on Just Dance Wii 2 along with this song. **However, in this appearance, it has a different color palette. * If you watch this video, you can notice that the Gold Move pictogram is used incorrectly, because it shouldn't appear in that part. In fact, there's no Gold Move effect and no "X" or "YEAH!". *The Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii versions both have 122 pictograms. * In the beta version, the background of Take Me Out can be seen in the background. Gallery californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|California Gurls californuia swuas.png|California Gurls bu.png|Bubble HD CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 45.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Californiapictos.png|Pictograms california girls jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Videos File:Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg|Music Video File:Just Dance 3 - California Gurls - 5* Stars|Gameplay Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Pictograms error Category:Beta Elements Category:Remade Songs